The Forgotten Victor
by fluffytardis
Summary: My name is Rose Everdeen. I am 18, I won the 70th Hunger Games. I bet you've never heard of me, well, now you can know my story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Most of the story will be from Katniss's POV you will see why if you read the story


Rose's POV

My name is Rose Everdeen. I am 18, I won the 70th Hunger Games. I bet you've never heard of me. That's because the Capital tried to pass me off as crazy, just like Annie Cresta. Maybe I was, I was 14, my boyfriend came to the games with me, I tried not to leave when I won because he died for me, he shoved a knife in his chest so that I could live.

Tonight they read the card for the Quell. I sit with my mom, Prim, Katniss, and Peeta. After the Victory Tour and their wedding, Katniss realized she loves Peeta.

I don't pay attention until President Snow says "this years tributes for the Quarter Quell, will be reaped from the existing pool of Victor's." The anthem plays and the TV turns off.

Nobody moves for a minute. Katniss gets up to bolt out to the woods, her only safety other than Peeta's arms. I step in her way.

"No."

"What?"

"Your not going in, Katniss. I am."

"Why? Since when have you cared about me? Or the rest of us. You left us to starve."

"Katniss, I'm not letting you go in."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not dumb enough to let my pregnant, 17 year old sister go into the games."

"How'd you know?"

"It's pretty clear to me that you haven't gained weight because you haven't missed a meal." Apparently someone knocked on the door because Gale is now in the sitting room with us.

"Catnip, your pregnant?"

"Guilty." She says scowling in my face. "I'm going to go talk to Haymitch." She says walking around me.

"Fine." I mutter. "He isn't going to let you go in either. If your name gets picked I'm volunteering."

"Whatever." She mutters leaving.

"She's stubborn."

"Yeah, but its also cute when she is." Peeta replies.

"It's funny to embarrass her."

"The pink the creeps up on her face."

"Yeah-"

"And how she can't look at anyone when she is." Gale joined in.

Katniss's POV

"Haymitch!" I yell walking into the house.

"Ah, hello sweetheart. Just realizing what's happening?"

"No, I, uh, came here to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Haymitch asks, suddenly looking like he hasn't had a drink in weeks.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Whose?"

"My husbands." I said annoyed, a scowl creeping up on my face. "Rose said she won't let me go into the games."

"I won't either. I'll go in for Peeta. Come on, I need to talk to the others."

"Okay." I mumble and we walk over to my old house. I moved in with Peeta when we got married. When we got inside Rose, Peeta, and Gale are laughing.

Haymitch got right down to business. "Effie is sending me tapes so that we can watch all the other games to see what we're up against. She said the should be on the train at 8 tomorrow morning."

"We can watch it at my house tomorrow." Peeta said.

"Okay. Now, get some sleep, your going to need it."

"Haymitch, do any of us who don't drink get more than a few hours of sleep?"

"I know you can't, just try, okay?"

"Fine."

The next couple of months go by fast. We train and watch the tapes. More like they train and we all watch the tapes. Today is the reaping and I'm almost 7 months pregnant.

Everyone in 12 now knows that I'm pregnant. Today all of Panem will know.

Effie goes on and on with her speech and it feels like hours have pasted when she says "ladies first." She takes a deep breath. "Katniss Mellark."

I start walking over to her when Rose says "I volunteer! I volunteer and tribute." She passes me as I walk back to the roped off area that I was standing in moments ago.

"Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch walks over and shakes Rose's hand and we are all escorted out.

Rose, Haymitch, Peeta, and I are escorted right to the train without a goodbye. "New rule, no visiting."

This doesn't effect Haymitch, but Rose is upset. She starts screaming "Prim! Prim! I want to say goodbye! I need to say goodbye!" She starts thrashing around.

"Rose. Calm down." Haymitch says grabbing her arm.

They start pushing me to go faster. "Hey! I can't go that fast. Obviously I'm pregnant." I say furiously.

Peeta slows down and puts his arm around me. They Peace Keepers leave me alone. We file into the car heading towards the train. Everybody is quiet.

Dinner is quiet at first. Effie and Peeta try to get people to talk. "Katniss." Effie starts. "You and Peeta will have a short interview tomorrow."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Manners."

Everybody keeps talking, but I say nothing.

"The reaping's will be on in a few minutes."

District 4 stood out to me, Mags, volunteered for the crazy girl names Annie Cresta. District 7 also stood out to me.

"Ladies first."

Johanna Mason stomped up to the podium, grabbed the paper herself, and shouted "GEE I WONDER WHO THE F*CK THAT COULD BE? HOLY F*CK BALLS IT'S ME. I'M SO SHOCKED." After that the Peace Keepers had to drag her away from the microphone.


End file.
